


Softness

by snowpeaaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpeaaa/pseuds/snowpeaaa
Summary: 一辆儿童学步车





	Softness

直到敲响Sirius的房门，Remus还在考虑这样做是不是正确。  
他和Sirius的冷战开始于两周前。Prewett兄弟在执行任务时正面遭遇食死徒，Fabian受伤，Moody恼火地再一次提起叛徒的问题，没有人出声。但从那以后Sirius就一直躲着Remus，在凤凰社不可避免的几次见面也只是以“晚上好”“谢谢”开始和结束，客气生疏得像两个陌生人。  
上一个满月——两天前，Sirius来了。在压力和烦闷的影响下，狼这次比平时更加暴躁。凤凰社的地下室十分狭小，它焦躁地来回跑动，在午夜时分不顾一切地冲撞着大门。Padfoot与他周旋，有时撕打在一起，很快又分开，他们紧张而警惕地盯视着对方，后爪按在地面上。等到月亮落下、晨光泛白的时候，Sirius迅速地恢复人形，离开了地下室。Remus躺在地上，清楚Sirius和自己一样疲惫不堪。但他还是走了，像是要急不可待地逃离什么。  
屋外狂风呜咽，夹杂着雷电和广告牌被吹落的声响。Remus浑身湿透，伤口处传来不祥的痛感。可能是裂开了，他把手指伸进衬衫里，摸到了血。他急需一个地方处理，而Sirius的住处离他现在的位置最近。  
Sirius开了门，看到是他，挑起一边眉毛，但还是侧身让他进入了房间。屋子跟他上次来时一样，小小的两居室，几样简单的家具，墙上贴着Sirius喜欢的麻瓜乐队的海报。他走到窗边，背对Sirius，脱掉外套和毛衣，思考着要不要也脱掉衬衫。Sirius关上门，转过身抱臂靠在桌沿上，一言不发地看着他。Remus于是决定就让衬衫待在那儿吧。  
他给自己施了个干燥咒，感到自己头顶上的头发毛乎乎地卷起来。  
“Remus。”Sirius在背后叫他。  
Remus没有理他。他小心地解开几枚纽扣，从右边锁骨到大臂，厚厚的绷带正渗出血来。他转头问Sirius：“你这儿有白鲜香精吗？”  
“你要白鲜——Remus，你没事吧？”Sirius警惕地站直了身子，朝他走过来。  
他并不想向Sirius展示自己的伤口，但Sirius抓住了他的手腕，另一只手拉开了他的衬衫。他看到血，倒吸一口气，带着不可置信的表情看着Remus。  
“这是上次——？”  
“不是你做的，”Remus说。“药。”  
“白鲜飞来。”  
“谢谢。”  
但Sirius没有把它递给他。“让我来。”他坚持道。  
Remus想要拒绝，但刚想动一下右臂，伤口就被扯动一下。他只能点点头。  
Sirius止血的动作很快——类似的场景他们不知道经历了多少次。庞弗雷夫人的医术固然高明，但在回到医疗翼之前，他们还是会尽量互相处理一些伤口。狗和狼总是负伤最多：Wormtail打斗开始后帮不上什么忙，Prongs更多地作为一个保险存在，很少尝到血在口腔里的味道。  
一截断树枝撞上Sirius的玻璃，窗框一阵晃动。Remus先打破了沉默：“是我自己。可能是想咬你的时候弄到的。”  
Sirius嗯了一声，直起身。Remus想要后退一步，但Sirius贴了上来。他的吻很轻，仅仅是单纯的嘴唇相贴，慢到几乎停滞，与其说情欲，更像是安慰。但接着，Sirius的手掌抚上Remus的腰侧，另一只寻找着他的手，与他十指相扣。Remus忍不住轻笑出声，他们的姿势仿佛是要跳一场慢吞吞的交谊舞。  
Sirius的他的嘴唇移到Remus的耳边，轻声问：“May I……？”  
Remus以一个落在嘴角的吻回应他。

Sirius的外套落在地上，然后是长裤、衬衫和内衣。雨还没有停下的迹象，风从窗户的缝隙中漏进来，赤裸的皮肤在空气里有些寒冷，但Sirius放在他脖颈两侧的、捧着他下颌的手却如同灼烧一样。Sirius坐在床头，Remus跨坐在他身上，他们的唇舌交缠在一起。Sirius的犬齿轻咬着他的下唇，温热的鼻息让Remus感觉自己周围的空气正变得稀薄，意识在亲吻中逐渐变得慵懒而模糊。  
Sirius继续着这个绵长的吻，一只手逐渐下滑，顺着细瘦的身体的线条游走，最终停在Remus的勃起上。Remus感到血液冲上脸颊，猛吸了一口气。他已经兴奋起来，顶端带着透明的前液，Sirius握住他，指尖在尖端上轻轻打转。Remus被他分了神，从亲吻中挣脱出来，大口大口地喘着气。Sirius挑起一边唇角。  
“Moony。”他压低声音，加快了手上的动作。Remus的手臂环上Sirius的脖子，难耐地冲撞着Sirius的手。  
“看着我。”Sirius捏住Remus的下颌，让他转向自己。Remus感觉自己的脸颊热得像是着火，但无法停下动作。他的嘴唇微微张开，嘴角泛着水光，眼睛半阖，瞳孔涣散。而Sirius就用眼睛死死捕捉着他的每一寸表情。突然，Sirius的动作加大，Remus呜咽一声，从下巴到小腹伸展成一条弧线，喘息着达到了高潮。  
他想要倒在Sirius身上，但Sirius握住了他的膝盖，将他的双腿拉得更开。Remus知道他要做什么，用没受伤的一只胳膊撑住身体，向后挺起腰。Sirius用沾着体液的手指分开了他的后穴，将它润湿。然后缓缓地进入了他。  
Remus向后仰起脖子，不自觉地张开嘴，发出一声无声的尖叫。他已经快半个月没有被Sirius这样触碰了。而Sirius的这两周显然更加压抑，尽管顾虑到Remus的伤势，他已经尽力抑制了自己的动作，但还是无法克制地不断向上顶撞起来。Remus能感到Sirius埋在自己体内，每一下动作都顶到最深处。他用力咬住下唇，遏制住想要叫出声的冲动。  
而Sirius似乎决意要做到他出声。他低下头咬上Remus的锁骨，舌尖一路向下，挑逗似地舔着他的乳尖。窗外一阵风将雨水吹在玻璃上，淅淅沥沥的水声越来越响。Remus闭上眼睛，手攀上Sirius的背，感受着Sirius节奏，以及他握住自己身体的力量，终于松开了已经被咬得发白的下唇。他不自觉地摆动起腰肢，感到强烈的快感像随着月亮渐圆而增强的潮汐一般冲刷过整个身体，他难以抑制住自己大腿一阵阵的颤抖。  
“Sirius！”他几乎在哭叫，而Sirius再也忍不住，翻身将他压在床上。他抬起Remus的膝盖架在肩膀上，用力地撞进他的紧致炙热的身体，每一下都让Remus眩晕。他能听到耳朵里传来一阵阵轰鸣，最终那声音盖过雨声、风声、两人的叫喊，水一样来势凶猛地淹没了他。

“对不起。”Sirius在一片昏暗的寂静中对他说。Remus转过头看着他。那双银灰色的眼睛在灰黄色暮光的掩映下显得没有平时那么清冽锐利。Remus的心脏揪疼了一下。  
“我说过了，不是你做的。”  
“那个部位，狼碰不到。”Sirius笑了一下，但很快变回了认真的表情，担忧地看着他。  
Remus伸出手，抚上他的头发。Sirius顺从地闭上眼睛。  
“睡吧。”  
Remus翻了个身，盯着窗外似乎永不停止的大雨。他听到时钟滴滴答答的声音，楼上穿高跟鞋女士的脚步声，还有隐隐约约的汽车鸣笛声。  
“对不起。”  
他知道这是Sirius。他知道Sirius不只在为伤口的事道歉。但他还是慢慢地阖上眼帘。  
他们以后有时间说原谅。现在，他只想要一些柔软的东西，比如枕头、雨夜，和Sirius落在他颈窝里的呼吸。


End file.
